The girl with dragon tattoo
by Ells Bells kisses
Summary: One shot about Dramione. Hermione owns a nightclub and is now nocturnal. Draco has had his curiosity piqued by the mystery that is Granger.


Hermione laughed out loud as she danced wildly to the pounding beat that pulsed through the nightclub. Hermione Granger was rarely seen in daylight anymore, the stress was too much. Everyone thought the golden girl would go on to do brilliant things – cure cancer or become the leading light of the ministry.

Instead she'd set up a wizarding nightclub 'The Lion's Den'. She was rich, successful and nocturnal.

Draco looked impassively around as he entered the newest club. Globes of light floated around flashing different colours. The dance floor was full of moving bodies. One wall was a bar where you asked for your drink and it magically appeared before you. The money also magically disappeared from your bank account he thought ruefully.

Ordering a fire whiskey he sat down, he was here because Potter had recommended it and also because the owner Granger was never seen outside of her club. And that had caught his attention, the bookworm owning a club?

Half an hour later he spotted her in the middle of the crowd. Tight black trousers and a semi see through halter neck showed off her figure perfectly. As he watched the famous dragon tattoo slid into view as it meandered across her stomach curling around her belly button. The tattoo was charmed to move across her skin but no one could figure out how she'd done it. Although many had tried with disastrous results including one man managing to bespell his ear to move whenever it heard music.

Downing the fire whiskey he dropped the glass watching it vanish before it hit the floor.

"They're bespelled to vanish if dropped" A soft voice explained "Saves on mess"

Draco looked up. Hermione stood panting lightly, the dragon curled on her left collar bone.

He smirked "And money on new glasses"

She chuckled and shrugged "You caught me". Her tattoo dislodged by her movement slid down her arm winding around in circled before settling on her forearm.

"Two tequila shots with salt and lemon"

"I'm touched ordering for me as well?" Draco asked amused.

She turned eyebrows raised "I don't share" she said as she licked the salt and downed the shot quickly before sucking on the lemon.

"I guess I'll have to steal then." He reached for her hand licking the remaining salt off and downing the shot. Her eyes darkened as she watched him suck the lemon.

"Do you dance?" she asked still lightly holding his hand.

"Of course but do you?" He challenged. She laughed and led him onto the dance floor. The dragon sliding in and out of view as they walked between the dancers. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her back to his chest. They began moving to the beat, the dragon mimicking the dance.

Somehow they ended up next to the back wall. She turned to face him the dragon sliding up to rest neatly across her shoulder. He guided her back to lean against the wall, gently pushing her curls off her face. He leant in his lips ghosting over hers before her hands tangled in his hair pulling him down so they could kiss properly.

Eventually Draco pulled back both of them breathing more heavily. He raised an eyebrow asking a silent question.

"Yours." He nodded kissing her again. This time she broke away the dragon winding down her right arm as she took his hand leading him to the back door. He pulled her tightly against him and apparated to his flat.

The next morning Draco woke up to bright sunlight shining on his face. He blinked awake, careful not to move and disturb Hermione who lay next to him. Her dragon was curled asleep on her shoulder. He leaned over brushing his lips over the tattoo watching as it shifted in response. Hermione rolled over lying on her back, eyes flickering open as he nipped at her collar bone. She hummed softly kissing him good morning. He smirked pulling her closer and following her dragon with his lips.

Several hours later Hermione had stolen Draco's shirt and was cooking brunch. He entered the kitchen shirtless sliding his arms around her waist.

"I don't think this is your shirt you know." He said kissing the side of her neck.

"I know but I wanted it." He laughed.

"Well is suppose I could let you off this one time" He teased.

He stepped back to lean on the counter and she continued cooking.

"So, you became a nightclub owner?"

She nodded "After the war everything was so complicated, everyone wanted a piece of the golden trio. Ron loved the attention, he became a Quidditch player and everyone expected us to get together but there was no spark there. Harry and I are still very close but he'd found what he wanted to do, he wanted to be an auror and marry Ginny and look after Teddy. I didn't want to be the centre of attention and I somehow still ended up there. Everyone wanted me to teach or be a healer or a ministry official. I wanted it to stop so I built the club and stopped living to expectations. What about you?"

He started laying the table "I shut down the more dubious businesses my father ran and ensured the ones that were left were respectable. I then trained to be a healer and was assigned to the auror department."

"So you're the one who gets to fix Harry whenever he does something stupid." She said grinning. She flicked her wand sending the food soaring onto the plates.

"He's not too bad the newer ones tend to be rather stupid but I can fix them up."

She moved to sit down but he caught her and pinned her against the counter kissing her. His hand slid under her shirt but she pulled back.

"Draco." He ignored her capturing her lips again. She pulled back again. "Draco, go and eat your breakfast."

He pouted, beginning to unbutton her shirt. She freed herself laughing. He chased her around the flat trapping her beneath him on the sofa. It was her turn to pout as she struggled to get away accidently opening her shirt revealing the dragon. He kissed her

"We'll eat later" he said against her lips.

"How terrible" She sighed as she relaxed into his arms.

"Quite awful" he agreed as the shirt finally came off letting him see the tattoo fully.


End file.
